Butterflies part 6
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Who did Elizabeth see standing on the sidewalk from her window on the train?


"Why did he, of all people, have to be the one to pick us up?" she thought. She closed her eyes and reopened them, hoping he would be gone, that she had just imagined him standing there. Nope. Still there. Everything is finally perfect with Jack. She groaned, maybe a bit too loud because Jack heard her.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Jack said as he came over to look out the window.

"Charles."

"What?! Why is he here, Elizabeth? Did your father put him up to this?"

"Jack, you know as much as I do. Please be calm. Let me talk to him and see why he is here. I don't think my father had anything to do with this. He congratulated us, remember?"

"I will let you talk, but I'm coming with you."

They got off the train with their luggage and walked over to where Charles was.

Charles saw Elizabeth and Jack walking towards him. And he also noticed Jack walking slightly ahead of Elizabeth, protectively holding her hand. "Elizabeth, good to see you again. You look wonderful." He didn't even address Jack, or look at him.

Elizabeth felt Jack's hand tighten around hers. He was far from calm.

"Charles, what are you doing? Where is my father?"

"Elizabeth, please don't get upset. I offered to come get you, hoping we could talk about..what happened. I thought it was going to be just you."

Jack spoke up next. "What is there to talk about? She turned you down. She made her choice. Back off."

"Jack. Please calm down," Elizabeth whispered as she squeezed his hand back and looked into his eyes. She could feel his hand relax slightly.

"Charles, Jack is correct. There is nothing to talk about. You knew that Jack and I were courting, but somehow you thought it was a good idea to propose to me? What in the world caused you to possibly think that was a wise thing to do?"

"Well, Viola was saying…"

"What?! Viola? She told you to propose to me? I can't believe my own sister would sabotage my relationship." She felt Jack let go of her hand and put his hand on her arm..massaging it slowly, trying to calm her down. "Charles, please take us home. I need to have a discussion with my dear sister."

A bit later Charles drove his car into the driveway at the Thatcher mansion. The whole drive there, Jack and Elizabeth sat silently in the back seat. Elizabeth staring out the window and Jack staring at her. Elizabeth was fuming and Jack could feel the tension. They needed to talk a moment before she tried to talk to Viola.

Jack helped Elizabeth out of the car and immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side so Charles couldn't hear their conversation.

"Elizabeth we need to talk before you see Viola."

About what, Jack? She tried to break us up and almost succeeded, by the way."

"Maybe, or maybe she just wanted you to be happy and so in her backwards way of thinking, she thought that would be Charles."

"Are you seriously taking her side? I don't believe this." She tried to take her hand away from Jack but he held on.

"Sweetheart, I am always on your side. I'm just trying to get you to look at it from a different angle." Jack kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms. "Let's give her a chance to explain, ok? That's all I'm asking."

"Of course, you're right. I just.. I wish I knew what to think. First I thought it had to be my father and now for Charles to say Viola put him up to this... I just don't know who I can trust."

"You can trust me," Jack said with that smile that made her stomach flutter.

"Always." She smiled back and touched his face with her fingertips. "I love you Jack. Thank you for coming with me. I couldn't do this without you."

"You won't ever have to, Elizabeth . I love you back."

As they were walking inside, Jack stopped her again. "Wait, I have to go find a place to stay. We left so quickly I didn't make arrangements."

"What? No, you are staying here. There are more than enough bedrooms. Why pay for a hotel when you can stay here for free?"

"I don't know if your father will go for that, Elizabeth."

"Yes he will…I have ways of getting what I want," she said mischievously.

"Don't I know it..that whole story about your stage being robbed and "at least they didn't kidnap me." Very good Elizabeth."

"How did you know?"

"I can read minds too," he said with a wink.

When Elizabeth and Jack walked into the mansion, the maid greeted them and the Butler, Henry, took their suitcases. "Henry? Can you please take Jack's bag to the guestroom next to mine?"

"Yes, miss."

"Thank you, Henry."

At that moment Elizabeth's father walked in to the foyer. "Elizabeth. It's about time you got here. And Constable. Good to see you too."

"Father, oh I missed you," she said as she walked up and hugged him.

"Mr. Thatcher. Good to see you too. Thank you for refunding my ticket so I could ride with Elizabeth. It was unnecessary, but much appreciated."

"Well, you are going to be part of the family soon. Might as well treat you like it."

"Thank you, Father. Since he is going to be family, I told Jack you wouldn't mind if he stayed here instead of a hotel."

"Well, I guess that would be ok. The guestroom at the end of the hall would suit just fine."

"Actually I told Henry to put his bag in the room next to mine. Thanks again Father," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Elizabeth walked Jack upstairs to his room. "And that room is mine. The washroom is on the other side of my room."

"Ok thank you," he said quietly.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"No, I guess not. I'm just surprised your Dad said yes to this. I mean I am right next door to you."

"I know, but he trusts us. And we are engaged. He's come a long way since last time we were here."

"I guess he has. I suppose it makes me wonder what changed his mind. He went from thinking I'm not good enough for you to letting me ride in your compartment and sleep in the room next to you. It just seems weird is all. Its probably nothing. Well, I think I am going to freshen up a bit and take a nap. I'm exhausted. See you a bit later Elizabeth. Love you." He kissed her cheek and walked to the washroom and shut the door.

Elizabeth was pretty sure her father had changed, but maybe Jack has a point. Does he have a reason for his change of heart?

"Father, can I speak to you a moment?" she said as she walked into his study.

"Of course Beth. What is it?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Charles and about Jack."

"Alright. What about them?"

"Are you aware that Charles came to Hope Valley about a year ago and proposed to me?"

"Yes, he mentioned that."

"Do you know why he did that? He was fully aware of my feelings for Jack."

"I assume he thought you would say yes."

"I don't think it's that simple. He said Viola put him up to it."

"Well you know how your sister can be."

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Why would you ask that, Elizabeth?"

"Well I guess that's my answer. You didn't deny it. I can't believe my own family would want to ruin my one chance at happiness."

"Jack is not your one chance. Charles is a perfectly fine choice. He has a good family, money, position.."

"Father! I love Jack with all of my heart. You knew how I felt when I left here last time. Even though you knew, you still offered Jack a job, so he could be respected. Do you realize how horrible that is? Jack is a very respected man. He has a position of authority in Hope Valley and he keeps people safe. He has saved my life on more than one occasion. He puts his life on the line everyday. If that's not worthy of respect, I don't know what is."

"Beth, look. I only want what's best for you. I just am not convinced you belong with him."

"Well, Why did you let him stay in my train compartment and now in the room next to mine?"

"I figured that he is your fiancé so I need to trust you. I don't know him that well but you have never given me a reason not to trust you."

"Let's me tell you about Jack Thornton. He is kind and loving. He would never do anything to hurt me or the people I love. And he is the bravest man I know. I thought at one time that I wasn't brave enough to be with him and I almost let that break us up but recent events changed the way I feel and now I know we need to be together and nothing can tear us apart."

"What recent events?"

"Father, about two months ago, there was a landslide at the mine in a nearby town. Jack and some of the men from Hope Valley risked their lives to help save the men who were trapped inside. They were able to save almost everyone. At the same time there was the risk of flooding at a nearby settlement so I and some of the women from town went to warn the people there and bring them back to Hope Valley."

"What?! That was very dangerous Elizabeth. You could have been killed."

"I know Father. But the safety of the people of the settlement was more important than my own safety. There were many women and children there that needed help."

"I can't believe Jack allowed you to do that."

"Jack let's me make my own decisions Father. He trusts me. Plus those people were all going to die if we didn't do something. So we were just about to leave the settlement for Hope Valley when I realized one of the children was missing. Jack rode up and said he would find her, but to leave immediately. Later back in Hope Valley, the missing little girl rode up with someone else. It turns out Jack had been thrown from his horse and the river washed him downstream. By the time I found him, he was unconscious, very cold and wet and had the early signs of pneumonia. He almost died, Father."

"But she found me in time, Mr. Thatcher, " Jack said as he entered the room. "I would be dead if she hadn't found me, and stayed with me until I was well. I could feel her with me the whole time I was unconscious. Her love kept me alive." Jack walked over to Elizabeth, wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her. "I love her with all of my heart, and always will. I don't deserve this wonderful woman, but I am so happy I have her in my life. I would really love your blessing on our marriage, and we would love for you to come to our wedding."

William was astounded at Elizabeth's story and Jack's bravery. He sat in his chair silently for a few moments just thinking. His baby girl had grown up and found her purpose in life which apparently included marrying the Constable. She didn't need him to tell her what to do or not to do anymore. So he got up, crossed the room and shook Jack's hand. Then he hugged Elizabeth. "I just want to say, we will be at your wedding, and you have our blessing. Take care of each other." With that, he left the room with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Jack," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Those familiar butterflies were there along with so much love for this man.

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"For being in my life. For loving me and for being such a wonderful, sweet, caring man. For being there for me when I need you. I would be completely lost without you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth for being you. I am so lucky that you are still with me after all the things we have been through and I will never take that for granted. You are my best friend and will make such an amazing wife and mother because you love and care for people. I love you so much." He then touched her face with his hands and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart.

The couple was oblivious to anything else around them, including Charles who had just walked in the study.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt…"


End file.
